McFly ! Drunk
by SwarmOfFanGirls
Summary: Dougie steals Danny’s alcohol. Hot action occurs :D SLASH------ Homosexual activites. Don't like don't read.


**Title: Drunk**

**Summary: Dougie steals Danny's alcohol. Hot action occurs :D**

**Warnings: Homosexual themes. STRONG themes. Danny/Dougie. Slash. Alcohol consumption [possibly underage].**

**A/N: I have no idea where this came from :) I think it's awesome though :P**

* * *

Laughing hazily, Dougie staggered out of the crowded living room, Danny's bottle of alcohol clutched in his hands. Throwing a quick glance over his bare shoulder he realised Danny had noticed the absence of his drink, and was already up and making his way over to Dougie.

A giggle escaped him as one of his hands gripped the banister and he hurriedly climbed the stairs, tripping in his drunk state every third step. He could hear Danny thundering up behind him, and an extra burst of speed caused Dougie to leg it to his room, closing the door behind him, hearing Danny bump into the wood.

Dougie bit his lip to stop his giggles from erupting into full-blown laughter. In his drunken state, however, he forgot that Danny only needed to twist the doorknob to open the door, which he did, stumbling over where Dougie hid, partially under his bed: his legs stuck out, one sock still on his right foot, the other one probably still downstairs.

Seeing Danny face down in his carpet, Dougie took his chance, and pounced, flinging his body on top of Danny's back, keeping him in place.

"_Now_ I'll drink this," Dougie announced to Danny's hair, pulling the bottle out from under the bed, opening the already opened lid and raised it to his lips. Just as he tilted it back, letting the remaining liquid run to his mouth, Danny bucked and twisted round, so that his back was on the floor, his arms already reaching up to the bottle.

"No, Danny, this is _mine_," Dougie said, raising the bottle so it was above his head out of Danny's reach. Smirking, he turned his head to the side and brought the alcohol to his lips for a second time, this time succeeding in draining the contents. If he wasn't already drunk he would have noticed Danny's gaze, watching his throat gulp, his Adam's apple bobbing. The gaze quickly flickered over the bare chest presented in front of it, the muscles firm, before returning to Dougie's face, watching as his tongue escaped his lips to lick the alcohol off his lips.

Dougie sighed happily, his weight now fully on Danny. Danny squirmed, his body moving and rubbing against Dougie's arse. Dougie's eyes widened, sobering up slightly, as his body responded to the movement under him. Just as he opened his mouth to apologise for sitting on him, Danny squirmed once more and Dougie felt _it_ pressing up inbetween the base of his erect cock, and his sensitive arse hole.

"Budge," Danny grunted, turning over to try and lift himself up and run. But Dougie had made up his mind. Bending over Danny, his body flush against his backside, he bend his head down to Danny's ear and licked the shell, enjoying how Danny shuddered with pleasure.

"Don't go," Dougie whispered, lowering himself more upon Danny's arse, thrusting once slowly, his cock aching, straining at the material that encased it.

"I'm not… not now," Danny chuckled, his cheek pressed against the carpet, his eyes half closed, pushing his arse out for more contact. Dougie smirked and trailed one hand under the taller ones t-shirt, skimming over the back muscles, feeling them contract, whilst his other hand quickly pulled his belt out, loosening his three quarters, pushing them down to his thighs, liking how it trapped Danny's legs in the process. His boxers were also pushed down, under his balls, his hand pulling on himself and the hand that was trailing along Danny's back was removed and began to pull down his jeans.

Danny groaned, a hand sliding down to the front of his trousers, helping Dougie pull them down to under his arse. Dougie's hand crept under the edge of the boxers and pulled them down too, crawling to his trapped cock, tugging on it, enjoying the feeling of silkiness in his palm.

Danny grunted, his hips thrusting into his palm, his mouth open, breathing erratic. Dougie removed his hand and lowered himself again on top of Danny, his cock slotting inbetween Danny's arse cheeks which squeezed around it. Dougie's breath hitched and grabbed Danny's waist, pushing and pulling his cock along the crack, his head hanging, mouth open like Danny's, groaning at the feeling.

He felt Danny's hips move and he glanced down and saw Danny's arse contract and relax in time with his thrusts, moving his cock against the carpet, his arms only just supporting him. Dougie leant forward and kissed his neck, licking, tasting sweat. Danny's head swivelled round to try and face Dougie, for which Dougie helped by leaning further forward, his lips meeting Danny's, a feeling of electric passing through to the other, nothing to do with being drunk: he was completely sober now, and by the look in Danny's eyes, the usual cloudy drunken look was gone.

Dougie felt a tongue prod into his mouth, swiping at his teeth. He thrust his hips sharply against his arse, before his own tongue joined Danny's in exploring.

What felt like only a minute later, Dougie knew Danny was close to release: he separated their lips and began to pant, his hips thrusting frantically, moans mingled in the pants, his muscles contracting rapidly. Then, Dougie felt Danny shudder under him, a groan, and his arse cheeks contracted around his cock so tightly, it forced his own orgasm to explode out of him, dripping down the raw crack towards the sensitive hole which twitched in response.

Dougie collapsed fully on top of Danny, his heart racing as if he had done a three hour show. He knew which one he preferred. Dougie kissed the back of Danny's neck again. Danny rolled over, pulling Dougie over, too.

"Oops," Danny whispered, a smile on his lips. Confused, Dougie looked over Danny's broad shoulders and saw the patch of carpet Danny was looking at: white blobs of semen were strung together, spread across in a line where Danny's cock had been rubbing previously.

Dougie laughed, falling back down onto the carpet, arms around Danny, "We've christened the carpet… what else shall we christen?"

Danny grinned and rolled around to wrap his arms round Dougie too, "I vote your desk."

"It's old, it probably won't last," Dougie whispered into his chest.

"That's the fun," Danny murmured back, feeling himself becoming hard again at the mere thought of the desk creaking underneath their frantic bodies humping against each other.

"Sounds like a plan," Dougie said wickedly, sitting up, eyeing the desk, smirking.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger? I'm sorry XD**

**If I get round to it I may write a second chapter… called the desk… or something more creative :D**

**R&R please :)**


End file.
